Cheese Man
Cheese Man is a superhero and the sidekick of Super Pumpkin Man. Biography Early life Cheese Man was a very nice child. However, as he entered adolescence he came to consider it "cool" to bully those peers which he considered as nerds. He was also cruel to people who were loyal to their families, presumably because he was struggling to cope with his own. At some point during this time, he met Super Pumpkin Man by unknown circumstances. One day, he met a fairy by sheer chance, who used her magic to conjure a blindfold and glued it to his head, thereby preventing him from bullying anyone else. Cheese Man was frightened; he could no longer see to bully, or to do anything whatsoever. He befriended Super Pumpkin Man. Unbeknownst to Cheese, Pumpkin had been given a password by the fairy to remove Cheese's blindfold. While he liked Pumpkin, he realized he would have to be nice to be his friend again. Finally, he realized it was better to be nice than to be mean. Sixteen days after Pumpkin was given the power to restore Cheese’s eyesight, Pumpkin realized the time had come. After Cheese met up with him, Pumpkin spoke the password, and the blindfold fell to the ground. Cheese explained he wanted nothing to do with friendship because no one would be his friend. Thinking quickly, Super Pumpkin Man made for the library inside his mansion and found a book about social skills, which he gave to Cheese. Cheese Man, who was no longer a bully, willingly read the book every day. Through Storybird technology Initially, Cheese Man lived faraway from Super Pumpkin Man. As Cheese really wanted to join Pumpkin, and Pumpkin found Cheese to be too young for his position, the two established highly confidential means of distant communication. However, when Cheese badly needed a traveling skateboard, he made a deal with Volcano Man. He said that if he obtained a specific book about volcanoes from Super Pumpkin Man, he could have it. Subsequently, he visited Pumpkin in person. Pumpkin led Cheese into his vast library, where he lent him the book with the promise that Cheese Man would return it within the week.Through Storybird Technology Personality and traits As a child, Cheese Man was very nice. However, as he entered adolescence he became embittered that no one would be his friend, and gradually came to consider it "cool" to bully those peers which he considered as nerds. He was probably struggling to cope with the members of his family, since he was also cruel to people who were loyal to their families. However, his personality changed entirely when a fairy him with virtual blindness. Cheese Man was frightened; he could no longer bully, or do anything whatsoever. He befriended Super Pumpkin Man. Unbeknownst to Cheese, Pumpkin had been given a password by the fairy to remove Cheese's blindfold. While he liked Pumpkin, he realized he would have to be nice to be his friend again. Finally, he realized it was better to be nice than to be mean, and Pumpkin restored his vision. His social skills increased as he willingly read a book about social skills provided by Pumpkin on a daily basis. Although Cheese desperately wanted to join Pumpkin, he considered him too young for his position. Cheese became determined to prove to his idol that he belonged on the battlefield as much as he did. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Super Pumpkin Man characters Category:Collaborated characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Bullies